


Strange Magic

by nsam85



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Crossover, Eventual Threesome, Foreskin Play, Forest Sex, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Invisibility, M/M, References to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Sex Magic, Smut, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: It's surprising how many advantages there are to being a warlock...being able to watch mortals disrobe....jerk off....without them knowing...of course...I didn't need any of those advantages when it came to being into Harvey Kinkle.It's surprising how many advantages there are when your a mortal guy and a certain warlock thinks they have you in their grasps...





	Strange Magic

_“Mmmm. The dude has such a nice ass.”_ I thought as Harvey yanked his boxers all the way down.

Harvey had no idea I was watching him. Being a warlock has definite advantages. Standing invisible while watching another person get naked is one of the perks. Another is watching as that said individual begins to jerk off. Smirking, I slowly took a few steps closer to the bed as Harvey yanked his shirt off. Completely nude, the boy was tall and fit. The limbs were lean but with muscle. Though there was no hair on his upper chest, the story was different further south. Harvey’s thick treasure trail lead below to an even thicker bush. Harvey’s uncut cock was already hardening as he turned around and stared at his supposedly empty room.

I was already nude, slowly stroking my own uncut cock. Climbing onto the bed, Harvey crawled forward and lowered the front of his body. Lifting his hind end a bit higher, the boy waited. It was a sight to behold, seeing Harvey's proffered ass aimed directly at his bedroom door.Grinning, it seemed Harvey knew I was there. We hadn’t really talked about what we did. Mostly we just fucked whenever we felt like it. The first time it had happened was when Sabrina had me stay and help out Harvey and protect his house.

Being nosy and wanting to find something dirty to turn Sabrina off the guy, I searched his room. What I found had surprised me so much my mood, which was rather sour, had improved. Two separate nude magazines, one with only guys, and one with chicks, was hidden under his mattress. Another advantage of being a warlock was being able to move unusually fast. After finding those magazines, I searched his internet history…tons of gay and bisexual porn. Suddenly his name went from Harvey Kinkle to Harvey Kinky. I had a plan to see how easy it would be to push things.

While our backs were pressed against the door, I knew Harvey wouldn’t be able to stop me if he wanted to keep whatever was outside at bay. Our shoulders pressed against each other, so he knew immediately I was going to do something as my arm reached lower. All I did was raise my arm and let my hand drop onto his knee. Harvey stiffened and looked at my hand. Smiling, I let the hand slide down his thigh toward his crotch. I heard his breathing increase as my hand kept going. Not saying a word, let my hand settle on his crotch. Suddenly his knees, splayed out, giving me more room to work.

“Want me to?” I had breathed huskily into his ear, actually giving it a lick.

Harvey didn’t say a word but nodded vigorously. From there, I unzipped him and reached inside to discover Harvey’s cock. I had been surprised with the amount of hair, and especially surprised to find foreskin covering the head of Harvey’s extremely hard cock. I had barely begun to pump when I received a jolt as Harvey grabbed my dick through my pants. There was a tentative hesitation, then he leaned over and pressed his tongue into my mouth. Startled, I froze…but only for a moment. Before I knew it, Harvey had my uncut six-inch dick in his mouth, sucking me off like an expert. I couldn’t do much as I had to keep my back pressed against the door. It was good enough I shot my load within a minute of sucking. I was so pleased I let him fuck me.

There I was, my legs spread out, my hands splayed against the door as Harvey shoved his cock inside me. It was much bigger than it looked. Curving just a bit in a downward arc, and not quite as thick as mine, it fit perfectly. His hand had held my head against the front door so hard that I knew I’d have little impressions in my skin from the rough surface of the door. Not even able to last a couple of minutes, I felt Harvey stiffen, then heat filled my hole. Though I hadn’t meant to, I gave a whimper at the sensation, which made my new friend chuckle.

But now, he was gunna take my cock without a fight. Crawling atop the bed, I kept myself invisible. Shuffling forward on my knees, I placed a hand between his shoulder blades while my other hand reached around, digging my fingers into his thick pubes. His breath hitched as I gripped the base of his hard shaft. Chuckling, I leaned forward and kiss the middle of his back. Slowly, I kissed my way down and into the hairy crack of his ass. The hair between his cheeks were wet and he smelled clean. It seemed Harvey had just taken a shower. Though I would have liked to smell his sweet sweat, I didn’t have a problem servicing his clean body.

“Oh fuck.” Harvey moaned as I pushed my tongue into his puckered hole.

Smirking, I continued to thrust my tongue inside him as deep as I could. My other hand was still pumping his aching cock. Going lower, I let my tongue slurp at Harvey’s hanging nut sac. He moaned even louder at the attention. As I leaned forward a bit, the tip of my own cock brushed against his bedding. I moaned at the sudden contact. Breathing hard, I decided it was time to do what I planned to do.

Pulling back, I grunted and pushed myself to my feet. As I aimed my cock at his hole, it was rather weird due to the invisibility of my member. The aim was awkward, but I’d done it enough times I knew exactly where the entrance was. Placing a hand on Harvey’s rump, I held him in place. The head of my cock brushed against a barrier. Instead of seeing my cock, I saw Harvey’s hole opening up seemingly on it’s own. The pink rim stretched as the tip of my dick finally pierced him. As I pushed, I felt my foreskin roll back to the base of my cock until I completely embedded myself into his hot and tight hole.

“Scratch.” He groaned as I bottomed out.

“Shh…” I murmured, loving when he did moan or say my name as I worked him over.

“So thick.” Harvey hissed as I pulled out and slammed back into him.

“Shh…” I repeated, increasing my speed.

The bed began to squeak and sway as our movements began to grow fiercer. I was sure someone would be able to hear the head board banging against Harvey’s bedroom wall. Or maybe even hear the sound of our slapping flesh echoing around the room. I didn’t really care. No one would see me. And if someone were to walk in…I grinned, thinking about what his father would see. His sons ass in the air, making whimpering sounds as his hole was getting pounded by some unseen force. The thought turned me on. For a few scary moments, I had the urge to jump out of bed and actually find his father before leading him back to watch his son in action.

“I’m gunna cum, Scratch.” Harvey’s shaky voice brought me out of my daze.

Though I was reluctant, I pulled out. Suddenly I became visible as I gripped his shoulders and yanked his body around. Our lips met briefly, then I pushed him onto his back. Harvey’s long form draped over the bed sideways instead of laying vertical. The only light in the room was from the lamp on his night stand. Not needing to stretch myself, I faced him, straddled him, then dropped in one move. Harvey’s hard cock impaled me completely. I gave a sharp gasp, but already he was thrusting up erratically into me.

I planted my hands onto his shoulders and stared down at him. After a couple more thrusts, he closed his eyes. I rose, only keeping the head of his cock inside me. As I began to lower, he gave a smile. Then hot and wet liquid burst into my ass. He groaned, and I loved the sound he made. His seed filled me completely. Shaking, he came to a halt. Scooting forward, his dick slipped out of me. As I moved forward quickly, I felt his seed dribbling out of me. Grabbing his hair harshly, I pushed his head back while using my other hand to guide my cock into his heaving mouth. The moment I felt the head of my cock land on his tongue I exploded. I cried out at the release, at how Harvey looked as my cum hit the back of his throat.

“Shit.” He said shakily as I came down from my high.

“I love the taste of your cum…’Harvey breathed, his voice weak and tired.

“That’s nice…” I said with a smirk.

Grunting, he slid off the bed and looked at his naked and sweaty body. Our eyes met briefly. I looked down at my softening cock and at my nude body. Once more we looked at each other. I smiled as I turned invisible, then made my way through his house and headed home, completely nude.


End file.
